Systems are known to detect threats within secured areas. Such systems typically include the use of at least one sensor that detects threats within the secured area. A local audible alarm may also be provided to notify authorized occupants of threats detected within the secured area.
Threats detected by such systems may include any of a number of events that threaten the health and/or safety of human occupants or assets. An example of a threat to human occupants may include toxic gas. Other threats to the safety of occupants and/or assets may include fire, explosion or unauthorized intruders.
In general, a security system may include a control panel that monitors each of the sensors within the secured area. Where the security system is used within a home, the control panel may include a number of operational states including armed away, disarmed, armed stay, etc. A display and a user interface may be located within the secured area and be used by an occupant of the secured area to individually select each of the operational states.
In the armed away state, a processor of the control panel may monitor each of the sensors for activation. Upon activation of any sensor, the processor may send an alarm message to a central monitoring station.
Similarly, in the disarmed state, the processor may only monitor fire and/or toxic gas sensors. In the armed stay state, the processor may only monitor fire sensors, gas sensors and intrusion sensors along a periphery of the secured area. Upon activation of any of the monitored sensors, the processor may sound a local alarm and notify the central monitoring station.
While such systems work well, they are subject to false alarms. Accordingly, a need exists for better methods of identifying false alarms.